Misunderstandings and Mistakes
by Sunala
Summary: I told him over and over to stay away from her. I told him that she was trouble. I told him that she could not be trusted. I did everything in my power to keep him away from her. Now look at me, I am falling on love with her. The one person in the world I should never even think of in that way. I think it all started with some big misunderstandings.
1. The first Mistake

**Raph pov.**

I told him over and over to stay away from he. I told him that she was trouble. I told him that she could not be trusted. I did everything in my power to keep him away from her. Now look at me, I am falling on love with her. The one person in the world I should never even think of in that way.

Sigh, I think that it was all a big misunderstanding, along with me having a heart too big for my bruin at times. 5 months ago is where it all started, so that is where I will start.

"You have ta stop thinking about her Leo. She is the shredders Daughter! She is the enemy! She is the Foot!" I yell at Leo for the third time today. "There is good in her, and if we could just tap into it then she would come over to our side. You'll see Raph." He says calmly for the fifth time today. I growl, and the walk out of the liar. "Hay, were are you going?" Leo ask. "Out." I answer.

I get out of the sewer, and then go to the roof, and then just start running. Man, was Leo ever going to get over her. I think the only way he would get over Karai would be it she was dead. I don't think that her rejecting him would be enough. That idiot.

"Hay there." I here. Speak of the witch. I turn around and see Karai. "What are you doing here, alone?" She asks me. "Getting some air." I answer her, pulling out my sai's. "What about you?" I ask. I thought she is alone, but hay, may as well know before I fight her. He looks away. "I was hoping it was Leo out here." She answers me. What? "Why?" I ask. She looks at me sharply, "That is none of your business." She answers. She has water in her eyes.

"You guys where supposed to meet up, Weren't you!?" I ask angrily. She scrunches up her face, and looks mad, But I can see it is a mix of hurt and sadness. I can always see what my friends and family are really feeling. It wasn't hard to learn. I had to learn how because of how cruel I was as a kid. Master Splinter told me that if I cannot change who I am, then I need to learn how to work around who I am. Or something lie that.

I put my weapons away. No need for them. If she tries to strike I will be able to overpower her easily. Normally I wouldn't say that, but right now, I can. I turn around and go home. Once I get home it is time to go to sleep, and so I go and do so.

This ration happens for the next 3 nights. I fight with Leo, go to the surface, and then see her on the same Roof top waiting for fearless. Well tonight I am going to talk with her about it. It has gone from annoying into painful to see her like this. I mean yes I hate her, but I also hate that Leo would do this to her when he loves her the way he says he does. It's just not right.

"Raph, where are you going?" Leo asked me as I walked to the entrance. "To take care of something." I shout over my shoulder. "What are you taking care of Raph?" I yelled annoyed. I turn around, and walk up at him. I point my finger at him, "A mess YOU made, Fearless." I Say. He looks at me wide eyed and I leave without another word. I think he yelled something at me but I don't know what it was about.

I run from roof to roof until I find the roof that has her. I stop right on that roof. I am early, so I hide in the shadows. She hops onto the roof top, and stands in her usual spot. I come out of the shadows to confront her. "Are you still waiting for Leo?" I ask her. She jumps a little bit and turns around. "What are you doing here?" She asks me with and angry tone. Man, I can see how sad she feels.

"Look he hasn't come in 4 nights, and you are starting to look pathetic up here alone waiting for someone that never comes." I Tell her. She looks at me in surprise, and then looks down. "You should just go home and stay away from him and save yourself the pain." I tell her with care in my voice. The thing is that I really do care about how my brother has done this, and how no one should have to deal with this.

"Could you Stay and talk with me?" She asks me. I am surprised. She looks up and notices. "I want to know what he has been doing that has kept him away for 3 weeks." She Tells me. What! He has been doing this for 3 weeks, that stupid turtle. "I think I will just follow your advice for tonight, and just go home." She tells me jumping off the roof to the next. She must have noticed my anger.

I then run home and fine that everyone is already in bed. Perfect. I sneak into Leo's room wake him, and jester to him to follow me. It is not the first time we have had to leave to take care of something after I got home. Once I have him far away from the lar I stop walking and pin him to the wall with my arm on his throat. "You have been hurting Karai for 3 weeks. How long had you guys been meeting up that she would even still go to that roof top every night for 3 Weeks anyway?" I yell at him. His eyes are wide in surprise. "we have been meeting up for almost a year." He tells me. Then he contorts his eyes. "How do you even know about that?" He asks me. "I have seen her on that roof top for the last 4, now 5 nights. You are hurting her. I told her to go home, and stop waiting. Now, why did you start hurting her in the first place?" I ask him.

"Master splinter cotch me, and told me to stop seeing her. I haven't gone out since. That is kind of why I was trying to drive you out at night about the same time she would be waiting, in the hopes that you would tell her to stop coming." He finished looking down, I backed up releasing him. He looks up. I nod at him, and we walk back to the Lar.


	2. Breaking

The next night we fake a fight, and I run out of the lair looking angry. I go straight to the rooftop that she might be if she is still coming. When I get there I didn't see anyone at first. Then she hops onto the roof and looks up at me. Her eyes are sad. Man, this is not going to be easy. I walk over to her, and she just stands there.

"He got cotch by master Splinter, and will never be meeting up with you again." I tell her sternly. She looks at my eyes. This is breaking her heart. Her eyes start to water and then just drops down. I should have gone, I should have left her to cry, I should have remembered that she was the foot, and my enemy.

But I couldn't just leave her there, I couldn't stand to see her so hurt, and weak, and I didn't even thing her pathetic, I just saw how much she had cared about Leo, and how much this was hurting her. I kneeled down by her and put my arms around her. She rocked into me, wetting my plaster with her tears. "It's not that he doesn't care about you, or he would have never tried to drive me out to run into you. He just can't go against master Splinter, none of us could." I told her softly.

She just caroled into me tighter, I rub her back with my hand. I am starting to feel sad, and just wonder how Leo could just stop seeing her without doing this himself. "Hay." I say pulling her off my chest so I can see her, and she sees me. She looks lost, sad, and hurt. Sigh. "You know, it might be good to remember the good, and let go of the bad, and just live with what you have, and forget what you had." I tell her.

She sniffs, looking at me. "I love Leo. He was my reason for being happy. What do you do when you lose the one you love, the one that made you happy?" She asked me. I then remember what master Splinter told me when I lost spike. "You enjoy those you do have." I answer her.

She then stood up, stumbling. I cotch her. "You can't go anywhere like this on your own." I tell her. She just sat there, and looked off the roof. "Why couldn't he do this himself?" She asked me. That is a very good question. Why isn't he the one here breaking her heart? Why was he making me do his dirty work? I clinch my teeth, "I don't know." I answer her, and she looks over at me. Her mood more even and she seemed less hurt. "I am going now. Good luck Miss Foot clan." I tell her through clinched teeth.

I then run back home, blood bowling. Once in the lair, I see everyone in the main room. "Leo!" I growl at him, then charge. "You FUCKING BASTERD!" I yell. Throwing a punch, and hit him in the chest. He falls to the ground, then I start punching him. I hit him twice before I blacked out.

I look around and see that I am in Donnie's lab. I seem to be strapped to the table. I look to my left and see Donnie. "What were you doing?" He asked me. "What happened?" I asked him. He signed and rubbed my head. "You beat up Leo, and master splinter hit one of your presser points, and make you sleep." He answered me. I turn my head to the right. "Why am I tried down?" I ask him. I feel his hand move from my head down my neck, and then resting on my shoulder.

"So that when I asked you why you were beating up Leo you wouldn't just charge and try to kill him again." He answered me. "He was dishonorable, and had me take care of his dishonor." I answer the question that was in his answer. I feel his hand move down my arm to my hand.

I am too out of it to just be a presser point. "Donnie." I turn my head left again, and look at him our eyes meet. "What did you do to me?" I asked him. His hand moves and rubs my plaster. "Just a little mood relaxer, you have been talking about how tense you are all the time." He answered me. Well, I do feel relaxed, that is for sure, and calm, and my head feels foggy. "You drugged me again. Why do you have a kink for it?" I state.

He has a thing about drugging me when he wants to take charge of things. I then feel his hand on my thigh. I growl. "How is Leo?" I asked him. He looked at me. His face had the slight changes that most don't see. He was mad that I mentioned Leo at all. He thought for a time, and then said softly, "He has a few burses, but nothing big, or really damaging." He answered me.

I don't get why he was so bitter about Leo…. "aahhh." I growl as he rubs around my slit. This is starting to drive me nuts. My breathing is becoming fast, and shallow. He then releases me. "AAhhh." I moan. Everything is more sensitive. "What did yo..u… Gi…ve..m…eeeeee!" I try to ask as he strokes my cock. It is as if I can do nothing. He looks at me, softly. I look at him with a foggy mind. That soft smile, no, smirk. "AAAHHHH" I yell.

I..know…this. He.. "aaahhh." It feels so good. I look at him. His eyes, mouth, face. My brain is fading even more. "Do..nn..ie!" I yell. He smirks. I..am..losing it. I close my eyes. May…. "Aaahhhh" I exhale. I can…stay…."Raphie, can you please look at me?" He asked so soft and sweetly. I start to turn to look at him again. I am almost done, almost there. "Please?" He asked again. I open my eyes. I see him. "Donnie!" I yell as I cum

I lost my ability to think. I look at him blankly. "You love me Raph. You love your Donnie-boy. You love being in this relationship with me. You don't need to worry about anything else." He tells me. I then smile.


	3. Why Leo did it

I saw it from the very beginning. Donnie would go into Raph's room in the middle of the night, and then the next day Raph would be friendlier to Donnie. Over time they became a couple, and everyone was happy.

There was something off. "Raph, why has Donnie been sneaking into your room at night?" I asked him straight out. "I don't know what you're talking about. Both of use promise master splinter that we would stay out of each other's rooms at night." He answered me. He was not lying. He was not speaking in a guilty defensive tone; it was a real, 'what are you talking about?' tone.

I then went to master splinter. "I think Donnie is doing something to Raph. I think he is tricking Raph into liking him." I tell master splinter. He looks at me with an upset face. "Your brothers are happy, and yet you are trying to separate them when you, yourself go out and see Karai." He stated.

"I would stay away from her if it helped you to see what is really going on between Raph and Donnie." I tell him. "But I do need to give her a kind of warning." I tell him. His face becomes almost scared. "We must start tonight, my son."

I then go to the roof to meet Karai. I walk up to her and kissed the back of her neck. She signs. Turns around and kisses me. As we kiss her arms go around my neck and my hands on her waist. When we part for air is when I tell her. "I have to help my brother. He is being used, and it is unhealthy." I tell her. We continue to spend that nights time together.

After that night I try to think of how to make it obvious to master splinter what has been happening. If I can get Raph mad, so mad he tries to kill me, then Donnie will have to restrain him, and what better time to fix Raph, then when he has no choice.

From that night on I try to make Raph as mad at me as possible. When he comes home, and confronts me about Karai, that is when I know how to really get under his skin. He is the most emotional of us all. And I seem to be breaking Karai's heart. I am so sorry Karai.

I lie to him, so that he will finish the job, and then want to kill me for it. It worked. Donnie is all done fixing me up. "How long will Raph be asleep for master splinter?" Donnie asked him. "About 10 minutes." He answered. "Then Leo should get out of here so that he doesn't get hurt again." Donnie states.

I leave the room, and the door is shut behind me. Later that night I see Master splinter, "Where have you been?" I asked him. "Go to bed Leonardo." He tells me without looking at me. "Did you stay in the lab?" I asked. He stops. "It would be best to go to bed, and tomorrow night, apologize to Karai." He instructs me. I only hope that it ends will For Raph. I also hope that Karai will forgive me.


	4. being used

It has been a few days since I Beat Leo up. All I remember from that was punching him, the blacking out, and then waking up in my bed. Leo and I have been as far away from each other since, which is fine with me. I have been hanging out with Donnie. "Thing 9." He said. I hand him the tool in the spot that says 9. He looks so nice when he is working on his inventions.

"Donatello, I need to have a word with you." Master splinter spoke up. We both look at him, and Donnie goes to follow him. After a few minutes I follow behind, and listen to what they are saying.

"I do not approve of what you have been doing to Raphael." I hear master splinter say. "What are you talking about?" Donnie asked him. There was silent. I then sit down. All he has been doing was being my boyfriend, and a really good one at that. I was just about to go when I heard master splinter's walking stick bang the floor. "You Will stop brainwashing your Brother!" I hear him shout. "I can't just let him go!" Donnie argued. What the shell is going on?! I then open the door to the dojo. And see them both standing, heads turned to me.

"What's going on!?" I ask while yelling. "Your brother Donatello has been brain washing you into loving him." Master splinter states. My jaw drops. I shake my head, it can't be. I shut my eyes. "No, it can't be true." I state softly. "Raph you're trembling." Donnie says and puts his hand on my shoulder. "Y-y…you love me, right?" I asked, my voice trembling. "Yes Raph, I love you." He answered

"h-ha-ave you.. been. b-brain w-washing me?" I ask him. I open my eyes and look into Donnie's eyes. The guilt I see in them, he has been, from the very first day. My feelings turn to anger, "Why!" I yell at him. "Why did you do it!" I yell. Donnie Just shrunk back.

"My son, come with me." Master splinter tells me. "How did you find out?" I asked him. "Leo told me that there was a problem, but he was unsure as to what. We couldn't find out what was really going on until 3 days ago." He answered me. Did they do that for…"How long have you guys been trying to figure this out?" I ask him.

"For about 3 weeks." Master splinter answered me. My head started spinning, Next thing I remember seeing is the sky, and to roofs moving under my feet. "What are you doing out in the daylight?" I hear to the side. I jump and turn to face the person. Karai. I just glare at her.

"Leo explained to me that he stayed away to help y-you stay safe." She stated. I was so lost in how I felt that I didn't even care, or notice how hurt she was. I just saw her and half the roof. "Witch, I just….Get lost already!" I yell at her. She then ran up to me and hugged me. "It'll be okay." She muffled said as tears started to run down her face.

I put my hands on her shoulders and then pushed her away, "Have you ever been used by not one, but two of your brothers!?" I shout at her. "I hate Leo!" She shouts back at me. I end up surprised. "He left me to wait, and used you to break up with me, and then tells me that he loves me, and that it was all a trick." She then starts to fall to her knees, crying.

I didn't even care that she was hurt, I was mad, and she was just making noise, I walked up to her, pulled her up by her shoulders, "You are much stronger then this! Shut up and go fight!" I spat at her. She stiffened, and then took her swords out and dropped them.

"I hate Leo, but I love you." She says, and rushes up and kisses me. I am shocked by it at first, and then I start kissing her back. I didn't feel anything, at all. When we parted I just looked at her. She had so much hope in her eyes, I don't know, I just needed some hope, and I guess that was the first real mistake. I took her lips to mine.

We part, "I have to get back home, bye." I tell her and then run off. I don't know how she felt, nore did I care. She is the foot, the enemy, but if I can get some hope from her, then it will help me deal with the mess of the lair. Once I enter the lair I am suddenly kissed. Hands start wondering my body, and I start getting lost in the sent. Donnie.

I start to moan and chur to his ministrations. Kissing my neck, lips, coking my cock out, and then playing with it. I am lost to him. I can do nothing to get out of it. I am sweating, and panting, and moaning, and churing, and then I come. He kisses his way up to my ear, "I will stop brainwashing you, and show you everything I have been doing for you this whole time." He tells me and then starts kissing my neck again.

He pulled me to his room and laid me on his bed. He then crawled on top of me. Kissing me, my neck, all of the soft spots around my shell that I never knew felt so good. Right behind my neck, and the sides between my shell and plaster, and my thighs. Then he put a finger up my ass, and move it, it felt so good. I would have thought it hurt, but it is as though we have done this all before.

My eyes snap open, and I sit up. "Is something wrong Raphie?" Donnie asked me. I looked at him with fear, "h-have we d-done this b-before?" I asked him. He smiled and kissed me gently, "Yes, we have done this many times before." He answered me. I got up and ran out of this room.

My brother has drugged me, brainwashed me, and had sex with me, And I didn't even know. I got into the main room before I started crying like a baby. Master splinter walked it and saw me on the floor in a ball. He rushed down to me and held me. "It will heal in time, my son. I am so sorry I didn't notice sooner." He told me.

He then pulled me up with my shoulders and guided me to his room. I spent the night in his room, crying, sleeping and then screaming from the nightmares. All of the night master splinter would tell me how sorry he was for not noticing, letting me know the time would heal all the pain, and that he loved me so much. He would ask me what the nightmare was about, and I would tell him, and he would tell me that he will ask Donnie in the morning if he did those things.

It was so had to feel this weak, I had been used, abused, and I can't even describe how I feel. I just know that my father's presents makes me feel better, and that I will not leave his side. He is the only thing holding me together, and I can't be away from him without breaking again.


End file.
